


First Time For Everything

by mayathedaydreamer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Caffeine Addiction, Fluff, Gen, Personality Swap, Sean McLoughlin Egos, Septic Egos-Freeform, caffeine high
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 23:28:09
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23485315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mayathedaydreamer/pseuds/mayathedaydreamer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	First Time For Everything

Marvin blinked, raising an eyebrow. He wasn’t sure if he had heard the man in front of him right. It had sounded like he wanted to try coffee as he’d never had the stuff before.

“Are you sure about that Anti? Why not ask 53 or your brother?” Marvin asked scratching at his beard, concerned a bit for the man.

“53 made hot cocoa and claimed it was. I know what’s chocolate and what’s not Marvin. Chase just told me no. So I figured you drink it all the time and you come to work and get really strong coffee.” Anti explained. The doctor rubbed the bridge of his nose, shaking his head.

“Ok, ok but I’m making you the easier stuff. Not what I usually drink to keep up with my addiction, alright? Not many people can handle what I drink on the regular.” Marvin relented, moving to the machine in the corner of his office.

“Y..you have weaker stuff?” Anti asked cautiously as Marvin poured out what was left of a pot into a cup and set it aside before pulling out a light colored bag.

“Oh, not for me. It’s uh…my nurses both of them are coffee drinkers too but can’t handle mine. Sometimes they make a really bad batch in the lounge café and they come to me for their fix.” Marvin explained, as he began to brew the coffee. A small smile crossed Marvin’s face as the sweeter smelling brew began. “Alright, I’ll lend you one of my cups just make sure you get it back to me ok?” Anti nodded in agreement without hesitation.

After a few minutes of checking him over Marvin poured the cup before finishing the quick impromptu exam. It had been a way to pass time waiting on the machine and now to wait for the coffee to cool enough for him.

“Alright. Keep up the meds, might have you try a new cream for the burn scar since it seems to be getting irritated by the cover up.” Marvin noted before moving to the counter, grabbing his custom Dr. Magnificent cup and handing it to Anti.

“Promise to get this back to me? A special someone gave me this one as a thank you.”

“I promise. I’m going to wait at the pharmacy for that cream.” Anti mentioned before nodding and heading out of the door. The doctor shook his head before grabbing the plainer cup with some coffee joke sitting at his desk. He took a sip before frowning.

“Why do you taste like warm water?” Marvin looked down at the coffee before his eyes widened. “Oh no Anti!” He hurried out of his office towards the pharmacy. There in a chair Anti was shaking almost uncontrollably. He still gripped the cup tight as Marvin got down to his height.

“Anti, Anti. Look at me! Let me have the cup.” He said putting his hands gently on the cup. Anti let go his shaking getting worse.

“Oh jeez yeah that’s my brew. Anti it’s going to be ok I need you to take very deep breaths for me. I need you to lower your heart rate as much as you can.” Marvin instructed, putting the cup on the table next to them.

“M…my eyeballs are vibrating…” Anti stuttered out. The doctor sat next to him and rubbed his back. The only course of action at this point was to ride out his caffeine high and hope he didn’t have any major side effects besides the jittering and excess energy.

“I feel like I can draw a million miles…” was the last of Anti’s rambling his head hitting Marvin’s shoulder.

“Anti?” he asked, looking at him in panic. He saw Anti breathe in and out as though sleeping. He chuckled. “Ok, no more coffee for you little one.” He muttered, shaking his head letting him sleep.


End file.
